Nova Burst
by Baran3
Summary: In the world of 'Aberrant', a worldwide conspiracy endanger the Novas. Even the existing factions against it have horrible hidden agenda. A newly erupted Nova, Reiko Yagami, enter the conflict.
1. Prelude

**NOVA BURST**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Reiko Yagami.

This is the story of a concept of character during my anime period of creation. During this time, most of my characters were inspired by various anime characters. Reiko is an almost pure copy of Rei Ayanami of Neon Genesis Evangelion and yet she remains one of my favourite. Learn about her during her life in her home dimension.

Character sheet using Aberrant rules:

Name: Reiko YAGAMI. Concept: nobody, average Japanese schoolgirl. Nature: survivor. Allegiance: corporate, public relations jobs (Gainax Industry). Eruption: deliberated by a mysterious female figure with a staff and a hooded cape who used her quantum power on Reiko.

Strength: 2. Appearance: 3. Perception: 4 (observant).

Dexterity: 5 (fast). Manipulation: 2. Intelligence: 4 (bookworm).

Stamina: 2. Charisma: 2. Wits: 4 (level headed).

Move:

Walk: 7 m. Run: 18 m. Sprint: 38 m.

Abilities:

Might: 2. Athletic: 3. Martial arts: 3. Melee: 3. Stealth: 1. Resistance: 4. Endurance: 3. Awareness: 4. Investigation: 1. Academic: 2. Computer: 2.

Linguistic: 1 (Japanese, English). Science: 1. Arts: 1. Rapport: 3. Etiquette: 1. Perform: 1.

Background:

Backing: 1 (Gainax). Influence: 1. Resource: 2. Attunement: 3.

Eufiber: 4. Node: 4. Dormancy: 3.

Nova powers:

Mega-strength: 1 (precision).

Mega-dexterity: 1 (perfect balance).

Mega-stamina (tainted): 1 (adaptability).

Mega-perception: 1 (electromagnetic vision).

Mega-intelligence: 1 (eidetic memory).

Mega-wits: 1 (redirection).

Mega-appearance (tainted): 1 (first impression).

Mega-manipulation: 1 (the Voice).

Mega-charisma (tainted): 1 (natural agitator).

Bioluminescence: 1.

Intuition: 1.

Luck: 1.

Willpower: 4.Quantum: 1. Initiative: 11. Quantum pool: 22.

Taint: 5.

Aberration: she has the appearance of Rei AYANAMI of Neon Genesis Evangelion (light blue hair, red eyes and pale skin).

Merits and flaws: _ambidextrous_ (+1 pt), _secret_: bi-sexuality (-1 pt), _dependant_: Yumiko Takahashi (-4 pts), _pacifist_ (-1 pt) and _taint resistant_ (+5 pts).

Notes: born in 1994 the 23 march, the very same day, 4 years later, the _Galatea_ explode. She is the unique daughter of a standard Japanese family. Her father is called Makoto and her mother is Nadesico. She was originally a normal teenager with short black hair and black eyes.

**Prelude**

_Baptized in quantum fires, reborn as incarnate gods, drunk with fame, sacrificed on the altar of power._

_We are your heroes, your legends, your icons._

_Beware._

_Your legacy is our future._

_We are Novas._

In 1998, the 23 march, the research satellite _Galatea_ exploded. This event marked the beginning of the era of the Novas.

The same day, Randel Portman became the first known Nova as 'the fireman'.

August 13, the Project Utopia is founded under the guidance of the UN and the Aeon society.

December 4, The Mazarin-Rashoud or M-R node is recognized as the root of a Nova's abilities

By the end of the year 1998, 600 Novas are reported.

February 18 in 1999, the Moscow Crash plunged the world in an economic crisis.

March 1, Project Utopia announced a Nova effort to help the world.

November 21, Japan announced 'Saisho' ('the new beginning') and began to use Novas to bolster Japan economy.

By the end of the year 1999, 1350 Novas are reported.

January 28 in 2000, the Triton Foundation announced the first successful gene-therapy for breast cancer.

February 1, Project Utopia began a massive cleanup of the world.

September 6, Project Utopia closed the hole in the ozone layer.

By the end of the year 2000, 1800 Novas are reported.

May-November in 2001, the first use of Novas mercenaries dubbed 'elites' are reported in the Brushfire Wars known as the Equatorial Wars.

June 10, creation of the Directive: a multinational intelligence agency who will monitor the activities of Project Utopia and the Novas.

August 7, Nova Anibal Buendia created Eufiber.

By the end of the year 2001, 2100 Novas are reported.

January 2002, the world network is being replaced by advanced optical cable derived from Eufiber. The dubbed 'Opnet' replaced the internet and all communications networks.

By the end of the year 2002, 2500 Novas are reported.

January 1 in 2003, the N! channel debuted and is dedicated solely to the Novas.

March 9, Team Tomorrow of Project Utopia rescued the space shuttle _Discovery_.

May 6, Project Utopia began to terraform the Ethiopian High lands.

October 7, the Triton Foundation released an AIDS vaccine.

By the end of the year 2003, 2800 Novas are reported.

February 19 in 2004, the Triton Foundation released an advanced gene-therapy that fight most known forms of cancer.

July 24, first Olympic competitions between Novas.

September 30, first inaugural match of the Xtreme Warfare Federation or XWF.

In November, the first female president of the United States, Lauren Pendleton, is elected.

By the end of the year 2004, 3000 Novas are reported.

April 19 in 2005, Team Tomorrow unseated the Macedonian Dictator Radocani.

June 15, Pope Benedict XVI issued the bull Ad Del Lucem which declared the Novas have immortal souls tainted with the original sin and thus can be saved through the grace of Christ.

October 31, Divis Mal used his power to issue the Null Manifesto worldwide which claimed that the Novas are not humans and thus free of the Humans limitations and laws. A nova group called the Teragen endorsed publicly the Null Manifesto.

By the end of the year 2005, 3500 Novas are reported.

August 30 in 2006, the proxies Novas Elites in the Kashmir turned the region into a blasted ecological nightmare during a small-scale war. Project Utopia stepped in with UN support and stopped the fighting.

By the end of the year 2006, 4800 Novas are reported.

January 1, the first Nova astronaut landed on the moon without life-support equipment.

March 1, The UN voted a ban on all NBC weapons by all the member states. There are still stockpiled nuclear weapons.

May-December, the Teragen organized attacks of terror and random violence worldwide.

August 3, Project Utopia received a permanent advisory seat on the UN Security Council by paying off the UN debt.

By the end of the year 2007, 6000 Novas are reported. There was still no birth among the Novas, either between them or with a baseline human.

March 23 in 2008, the Yagami family quietly celebrated the 14 anniversary of their daughter by a personal ticket for a lead tour in the headquarter of Nippontai.

May 13, Popular Team Tomorrow agent Jennifer "Slider" Landers is killed.

May 15, Andre Corbin escaped the funeral of his best friend Jennifer Landers.

May 16, Project Utopia revealed that Corbin was responsible of the murder of Landers.

May 30, Novas Sophia Rousseau and Andre Corbin created the "Aberrants" underground organization to expose the hidden corruption in Project Utopia.

June 15, now.

1234567890987654321

Notes: this story was 'on the fire' since at least two years. I have just decided to try to launch it.

Many of my writings are formed by a crossover between an anime and a role-playing game. I found the use of a role-playing game, an adequate platform for the creation of a write. You have detailed background information on the anime and solid reference for not transforming your characters into powerhouses.

Well, at least, not initially. I confess that I am a bit inclined towards powerful characters. The dreaded Mary-sue is always lurking in the background.

I have used numerous time a character who is a normal person and suddenly because of the game is transformed into an approximation of an anime character. I hope you will like my work.

Read and review please.


	2. The meddling ofSailor Pluto?

**NOVA BURST**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Reiko Yagami.

Notes: contrary to what one think, Aberrant is not a game of super-heroes. It is a game of a modern society with a few persons receiving super-heroes like powers. Most Novas are preoccupied with living their lives rather than bringing justice in the world or becoming the Master of the world.

This story is the story of a young girl in a country which treats Novas like gods incarnate: A young girl who is destined by herself to be in the centre of all the conflicts. Many Novas have a mask. Will Reiko Yagami stay behind the mask of Rei Ayanami or will she break through her shell?

In this world, the Novas are victims of a massive conspiration which already have managed to sterilize them without their knowledge. The Teragen is conducted by the most powerful of all Novas: Divis Mal who believes in his Null Manifesto. Rei will find herself in the middle of a war between many factions. Will she become one of them or will she create her own faction?

**Chap 1: The meddling of… Sailor Pluto?**

In a standard high-school of Tokyo, life continued for the baselines. It was a decade since the first apparition of the Novas. Due to their culture and the impact of the 'Saisho', the average Japanese considered a Nova like a Kami on Earth: The Kamisama Buddhist faith hit many among the young adults. Thus many native Novas were treated like incarnate gods.

Among the 15 million of people in Tokyo, there was a young girl marked by Fate and Destiny who will shake the very foundation of her world. Her name was Reiko Yagami.

Reiko was not something remarkable among her peers. She was an average Japanese school-girl of 14 years old. Her features were normal with short black hair and almond-shaped black eyes. She was 5 feet 1 inch and a little skinny. Unique daughter of a modest family, she worked hard to repay the sacrifice of her parents.

Her academic were also average with a little emphasis on computer class and physical education. In fact, she has obtained a bourse because of her prowess within the Kendo team. Her interest in the martial arts came from the team of Japanese Novas known as Nippontai. Among them, she preferred their leader, the telepath and telekinesist Kou and the electrical spear-wielding Naginata.

She was not a very social person and many considered her as a shy girl. She was not also excluded from society. In fact, she was nothing special with one exception: her birthday date. It was always a subject of teasing that she was born the same day as the _Galatea_ incident. In fact many of her comrades joked that she was due to 'erupt' as a Nova in the future because of that. This June 15 she was facing her Fate and Destiny.

1234567890987654321

The day before has come and gone with nothing to disrupt its routine. The mob of students calmly evacuated the school and each one went to their homes. Reiko was, of course, among them. The school-girl was not tired since the club of Kendo was closed for a week after their victory against another school. Reiko has acquitted herself skilfully of her opponents in the sword and naginata division. The demonstration by the team of hand-to-hand katas has claimed many points to round up the competition. She was happy. Today she will have extra time to be with Yumiko.

She took the tube to the little house of her best friend. Yumiko Takahashi was a cheerful girl of the same age. She was also ravaged by a disease which condemned her to a wheeling chair. Oddity among the social services, the young cripple was an orphan by a stupid road accident two years ago. Because of a series of unbelievable circumstances, Yumiko found herself alone with a modest social rent, abandoned by all.

Reiko was a childhood friend of the brown-haired girl. Since her abandon she took upon herself to help her. She brought a little money when she could. She assisted her with her home-schooling. She maintained the neatness of the house. And finally, she helped with the social services to procure her friend with the basics of living and prepare for the future. When she will be considered as an adult, most of the help will be released.

But the best she could do was the moral and emotional support. The cheerful girl was somewhat fragile and Reiko was her anchor, the shoulder where she could cry and her…lover. The two were recently exploring their sexuality. Both still appreciated boys and Reiko has dated a little. This was a big secret between them since Japan still frowned on the non-heterosexual minority. Still, Reiko considered the gift of the love of Yumiko the most beautiful gift she received for her 14 anniversary.

This evening, as she kissed good-bye her girlfriend, Yumiko could sense a pinching sensation in her heart. The lithe silhouette disappearing in the twilight was like an omen, a bad omen. She was confused to feel like it was the last time she will see Reiko as she was. She shook her head, the evening was still drawing bad memories for her and it was weighing her heart. She was just imagining things.

1234567890987654321

June 15, a day that live in notoriety. The Japanese school system is different from Europe and the USA. People stayed in their classroom and only the teachers moved. The morning is consecrated to the standards lessons and the afternoon is reserved for the physical education and the various club that rhythm the life of the average student. The noon pause was also the first opportunity to take a break and breathe a little air outside. Since the worldwide cleanup and the use of non-pollutant energy sources, the students COULD take a breath.

Reiko was smiling in the light of the sun as she was relaxing on the roof of the school. It was somewhat a stereotype but the roof-top was always the best place to take a break: Mainly because not many students have access to the keys. As a prominent member of the Kendo team, Reiko gained access to many of the facilities of the school. She rarely abused this privilege but sometimes relaxing where almost nobody could come was heaven.

"**Reiko Yagami?**"

She whirled, startled by the unexpected voice behind her. She has closed the access door behind her and normally nobody could have entered the roof-place: At least not without making noise by opening the door.

"What? Who…who are you?"

In front of her was a curious sight. It was a person a little taller than her, completely hidden under a hooded cloak of crème colour.

"**Are you Reiko Yagami, daughter of Makoto and Nadesico Yagami?**"

The voice was strange. It was a beautiful voice that reminded her of Megumi Hayashibara but the voice was more powerful despite a certain flatness.

"Yes…but…who are you? What do you want from me?"

"**We will meet again in the future and then you will know who and what I am. As what I required from you, it's simple.**"

The cloaked girl drew a curious staff. It was silver metallic, shaped as a giant key and topped by a scarlet jewel. It was also glowing.

"What…?"

There was simply no time for her to react: An orange-red beam lanced from the jewel and struck her. She screamed as an alien energy invaded her body. She felt a wave of intense heat going deep inside her flesh and bones. She was still screaming when the beam stopped. The cloaked girl gazed on the shaking student. The angry red-orange aura around her began to change. A small halo of blue-white misty light diffused from her flesh.

The legs of Reiko suddenly shut down when she perceived something like an intense explosion of light in the middle of her brain and she fall roughly on the roof. Behind the veil of intense pain, she was able to distinguish reddish eyes and perhaps greenish hair. '_Impossible, she cannot be Sailor Pluto…_' Another wave of suffering drowned her consciousness as the mysterious girl held a smirk. Then she was alone again as if the cloaked figure was a figment of her imagination.

On the roof of the school, a young girl was passed out on the floor, a blue-white light surrounding her. The light intensified and began to hide the details of the body. After a few moments, one could only observe the general silhouette inside the humming cocoon of light. It was this intense light that attracted the attention of the students nearby.

A teacher opened the door and stopped net in sight of the spectacle. '_Kami-Sama! An erupting Nova!_' Quickly he closed the door and ran to the teachers' room to call the only organization capable to deal with such an emergency. An erupting Nova is generally considered to be very dangerous when he erupted because of the intensity of the ordeal. Only others Novas could stop him to go on rampage if he lost his mind.

1234567890987654321

It was not the first time that Nippontai was confronted to an erupting Nova. In fact, a few members have been recruited just after their eruption when the team took care of their case. The eruption of a Nova could be triggered by an accident, deliberately by the individual, by an emotional trauma, by an intense excitement, by being exposed to intense quantum energies, by a personal and intense revelation, by a threatening situation, by a grave illness or finally during an attempted suicide. The nature of the powers of the new Nova was influenced by the circumstances of the eruption and by the personality of the individual.

Kou led her team with practice and efficiency. The grounds were rapidly secured, Asahi and Kyojin were guarding the still unconscious Nova, Tenshi and Kagemusha were scouting to prevent any bad surprises and finally her and Naginata were coordinating the forces of police and the staff of the school. Once the Nova was deemed good to be evacuated, they will bring her to their special medical facility inside their headquarter.

She was already obtaining results: The staff has rapidly zeroed on the identity of the Nova. It was one of their students: a young teenager of 14 years old named Reiko Yagami. A research with Denshi has revealed that she has visited their headquarter a few months ago as a birthday gift from her family. The eidetic memory of the cyber-Nova has also confirmed what everyone could tell about her: she was an average Japanese and normal girl. Well, no longer.

"Kou? Asahi. The cocoon just disappears now. The Nova seems still out but you have to come and see something."

The voice of Asahi on their frequency seemed vaguely amused but not anxious. Kou left Naginata to prepare the transfer and quickly came to the roof. She blinked when she came into view of the young girl. It was not easy to surprise a Nova but she was not seeing something of normal here. Taint was a constant danger for those who could manipulate the quantum forces and many Novas were affected by physical or mental aberrations.

The young girl seemed to sleep peacefully on her back. She still has her standard school-uniform. She was still a 5 feet 1 inch in height and she was still a little skinny. The rest of her features were completely different from her school picture and yet it was still her. Her skin was now a pale white, her face has been softened into delicate traits, her short hair was now coloured a shocking light blue and Asahi gently opened a lid to reveal an unseeing deep blood-red eye.

"I'm dreaming or she is…"

"…the exact copy of Rei Ayanami of Evangelion? Nope, Boss, you're not dreaming." Asahi smirked. "I think she is an otaku of the anime."

"Hum…She's very young. The trauma of the eruption is going to take time to be properly processed." Kou pondered on the situation and took her decision. "We transfer her now! I want her parents present when she will awake and be ready for a visit."

"You're the Boss. All right, big guy, help me to lift the pretty girl and gently please."

As the teenager was lifted to the flying transport of Nippontai, an element of the world conspiracy took action. She was a trusted nurse of the Nippontai staff, someone tested under fire and dedicated to Japan. She was a mole. Her duty was too ensure that the new Nova was properly sterilized. Oh, she was unaware of the truth of her mission, she only knew that all Novas must be injected with a dose of moxinoquantine or mox prepared by her service. The drug was part of the procedure regarding a newly erupted Nova. This drug was a regulator that interfered with signals from the M-R node and thus limited the quantum powers of the Nova. For Kou it was only a precaution and she didn't remark anything strange. Invisible to all, a cloaked silhouette was not in accord with the plan of 'Proteus'. For her, this evil organization dedicated to the complete control of the Novas was doomed and a second step towards its demise was taken. A wave of her hand and the liquid of the injector was transformed into standard and non-tampered mox.

1234567890987654321

Notes: Do not worry. It was not Sailor Pluto that 'helped' Reiko. A good chapter in my humble opinion. Perhaps a little short by I have a little bloc in regard to the next scene. Oh well, I'm not too worried, my muse is still whispering to me.

Read and review please.


End file.
